Grado 3
by eneka
Summary: Con la misma fuerza que comenzó, la canción dio sus últimos compases y se dio por finalizado el concierto y antes de finalizar no miró a sus fans, si no que miró más allá, a esos ojos antes le hicieran sufrir por su engaño


Este es un fic que escribí hace ya un tiempo, pero es la primera vez que publico en FF así que espero que les guste =)

Disclaimer: Gravitation ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

_N_

_K_

* * *

Al final de la jornada, las luces del recinto se apagaron y todo quedó en penumbras. Sólo se escuchaba el vitoreo del público clamando por una canción más; solo el ultimo _bis _ y se irían a casa en paz.

De pronto, una única luz se encendió en medio del escenario y pudo verse al cantante, el cual tomando el micrófono con ambas manos y mirando al público con decisión y esa chispa tan característica en él, alzó su voz.

-Gracias a todos por esta excelente noche, así que para finalizar, les regalamos nuestro último sencillo: Grado 3.

Aún con las luces apagadas, Shuichi comenzó a cantar acompañado únicamente de la guitarra y el clamor del público eufórico. Una canción que hablaba de un corazón roto, que confió en un amor y que fue defraudado en el momento menos pensado…

Luego de la primera estrofa, la canción cobró fuerza y todas las luces se encendieron. El cantante empezó a moverse libremente por el escenario expresando todo lo que la canción pronunciaba.

Dirigiéndose a un punto específico del estadio en donde se llevaba a cabo el espectáculo, miraba directamente a aquellos ojos en los que en algún momento encontró todo lo que le hacía falta. Apoyo incondicional, comprensión, protección y amor, sobre todo amor. Pero todo eso se fue por el drenaje cuando se vio engañado. Por un segundo, su mirada cambió, de poseer esa energía desbordante que mostraba en todas sus presentaciones, ahora mostraba una mirada de completa decepción y molestia. Ya no hacía falta sentir más.

_**Al abrir la puerta de la residencia que compartían nunca pensó en lo que se encontraría. Pero ahí estaba: Su amante con otra persona, y peor aún, esa persona formaba parte de su círculo de amigos.**_

_**- ¿Qué haces? – Pasmado por el miedo de la situación, fue lo único que pudo preguntar. **_

_**-Shu… no, no es lo que piensas- dijo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo al verse descubierto sin muchos resultados. El pelirosa no pudo articular más palabra y retrocedió hasta chocar con la puerta a sus espaldas. Fue ese escaso golpe el que lo hiso despertar de su sopor, e intentó pronunciar lo que tenía atorado en la garganta.**_

_**-No puedo creerlo- pronunció en tono de réplica- tú… cómo pudiste… tú menos que nadie…- no era capaz de decir cosas coherentes. El shock fue demasiado, inclusive como para darse cuenta de las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas, por lo que optó salir rápidamente de la habitación que compartían. **_

En algún momento no puedo creer que dejó todo de lado por esa persona que luego le provocó tanto daño. Creyó que no podría olvidarlo. Pero no fue así y lo demostraba ahora mismo, brillando sobre el escenario.

Si, aún lo quería, no era capaz de negarlo, pero ya no era para nada lo mismo que al principio. En algún momento creyó amarlo, pero al darse cuenta de que su engaño no le dolía lo suficiente, que su pecho no se apretaba con cada respiración, pudo pensar tranquilo.

_**Corrió lo más lejos que sus piernas le permitieron, por las calles chocaba con la gente y esta le reclamaba por el poco cuidado que tenía, aun así siguió su alterado camino hasta que invariablemente llegó a un parque… a ese parque, que le traía tanto buenos recuerdos, se sentó en una banca y lloro todo lo que pudo, hasta que sus ojos no dieron más y pudo respirar con calma.**_

_**Cuando comenzó a pensar con serenidad, recapituló todo lo sucedido, la crisis, el abandono, las peleas, el término, un nuevo comienzo y un nuevo término y se dio cuenta que su camino estaba errado. Nunca debió terminar, si no que debía enfrentar sus problemas. Pero ahora se veía impedido, mas no le quedaba nada en ese día por lo que debiese pelear. **_

_**Sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y marcó un número por demás conocido para él**_

_**-Hiro?, ¿cómo estás?... no muy bien… ¿puedo explicarte en casa?... descuida, no tendré problemas para llegar… media ahora, tal vez más... ¿me podrías esperar con algo para comer? Muero de hambre… jajaja, Adiós**_

_**Así, todo comenzó de nuevo. De ahora en adelante, solo. **_

Arriba del escenario estaba dando todo de sí, igualmente como le habían enseñado tiempo atrás. Bajo los focos, los miedos, las penurias ni los problemas existían, solo se dedicaba a disfrutar su pasión y se sentía en las nubes. Pero esa exquisita sensación se veía opacada por esa persona a la que iba dedicada su última canción.

Cada tanto, volteaba la mirada para saber si dicha presencia se encontraba aun entre la multitud, y en todas las veces que buscaba su mirada lo encontraba, se veía arrepentido, y la tristeza era casi palpable, sin embargo no declinaría ante su propia decisión. No lo perdonaría ni se arrojaría a sus brazos, para que luego volviera a engañarlo. No damas y caballeros, él era Shindou Shuichi y el poder de su orgullo y su dignidad podía más que cualquier problema al que se enfrentara.

En cambio, cuando le observaba su mirada adquiría cierto brillo de malicia y se encargaba de cantar con aún más energía, para enrostrarle que todo el daño provocado no lo haría flaquear.

Esa era su venganza, no le interesaba acostarse con el primer chico o chica que se le ofreciera en bandeja de plata, eso sería una estupidez y nada satisfactorio, en vez de eso, prefería que lo viera radiante, y sin secuelas. Sí, eso dolía más que cualquier castigo.

_**Pasado un par de días del mal encuentro en el departamento, Shuichi salía de la disquera con total tranquilidad luego de una productiva jornada de trabajo, pero su estado de ánimo cambio radicalmente al encontrarse con una persona… esa persona.**_

_**-Que haces aquí – preguntó a la defensiva.**_

_**-Vengo a buscarte, yo… perdóname, tenemos que hablar- el arrepentimiento era evidente en sus palabras, seguramente de ser cualquier otra persona podría perdonarlo, pero ese no era su caso.**_

_**-No, nosotros no tenemos de que hablar, con lo que pasó ya está dicho todo – Shuichi no estaba dispuesto a ceder en ningún aspecto, sabía que si lo hacía corría el riesgo de olvidar todo lo que sufrió y volver a un círculo vicioso en el cual solo él saldría lastimado- ahora por favor – dijo con decisión – no vuelvas a buscarme ni a hablarme. Aunque no me creas no soy capaz de odiarte, no hagas que eso cambie por favor – dicho esto, pasó de largo dejando al mayor completamente pasmado **_

Ya habían pasado cerca de cuatro meses de aquella decisión y no se arrepentía, es más ahora se sentía una persona libre y con energía renovadas para poder sortear cualquier obstáculo que se le vendría encima.

Con la misma fuerza que comenzó, la canción dio sus últimos compases y se dio por finalizado el concierto, sin embargo, antes de que se apagaran las luces otra vez, la banda completa alzó sus brazos para dar las gracias a sus asistentes y fue entonces cuando el vocalista se quitó la banda roja que había usado como tributo en su frente durante todo el concierto y la arrojó al público, sin embargo no miró a sus fans, los cuales se deleitaron ante del gesto del peli rosa, si no que miró más allá, a esos ojos azules que cuatro meses antes le hicieran sufrir por su engaño.

Acercando lentamente el micrófono a su boca sonrió y con malicia en su tono dijo - Adiós, Ryu - Esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que dijo se volteó y se dirigió sonriente hacia el backstage donde ya lo esperaban sus amigos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? - Preguntó Hiro destapando una bebida – te ves totalmente diferente

- ¡Cierto! - Secundo Fujisaki - no sé si fuera tan necesario dedicarle la última canción, sé que la escribiste especialmente para Sakuma-san pero fuiste un poco malvado.

-Lo sé, hasta yo lo creo – pronunció con un sonrisa que para nada lucía arrepentida – pero se lo merecía, y con esto ya puedo dar vuelta la página… - su sonrisa se apagó al pronunciar esto último, y se sorprendió cuando sintió que Hiro lo abrazaba por los hombros.

- Vamos amigo, la vida sigue, ahora concentrémonos en nosotros, el concierto estuvo genial y hay que celebrarlo con algunas copas.

- Ni creas que te vas a escapar de esta Shindou – Le advirtió el menor de los tres - los últimos dos conciertos nos has dejado a Hiro y a mí esperándote para ir a celebrar.

-Ay sí! Como si la pasaran tan mal sin mí… – Bromeó el vocalista viendo como sus compañeros se removían visiblemente incómodos - está bien – suspiró – en un rato estaré listo, así que no se atrevan a irse sin mí - Acto seguido se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al camarín, pero unos pasos antes de llegar se detuvo en seco al ver al vocalista de Nittle Grasper frente a él.

- Hola Shuichi – saludó el mayor. Shindou solo respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza – Sabes, quiero felicitarte por el concierto de hoy, has crecido mucho.

- Bueno, mucho te lo debo a ti, me enseñaste a mejorar como profesional – respondió sinceramente.

- En serio, me alegro mucho por ti…

Un silencio incómodo siguió a esa ínfima conversación sostenida entre dos profesionales de la música, el cual fue roto por el castaño.

- Esa canción que escribiste, creo que me la merecía totalmente, aunque creo que fue cruel de tu parte terminar el concierto con ella.

- No eres el primero que me lo dice Ryuichi, pero no hubiese sido inolvidable si no la cantaba en el último minuto.

- No te entiendo

- Cuando te dije hace tiempo que no te odiaba era la verdad, pero aun así quería mi venganza, lo que me hiciste no se olvida con facilidad.

- Lo sé… yo esperaba que en algún momento pudieras perdonarme… en verdad te quiero

- No – interrumpió el peli rosa – si de verdad me quisieras no me hubieras engañado

-¿Entonces porque estuviste conmigo? - Inquirió seriamente - ¿acaso no viniste conmigo porque Yuki también te había engañado?

- En eso te equivocas –Respondió a la defensiva - Eiri jamás habría sido capaz de engañarme, solo tuvimos un muy mal momento y nos separamos, las peleas entre nosotros ya no daban para más y fue mi propia estupidez la que me hizo llegar hasta ti – le reclamó acercándose peligrosamente - Fue mi culpa el aceptar tu propuesta, pero me encontraba vulnerable… habíamos roto hace muy poco y tú prácticamente me prometiste amor eterno, que bajarías la luna si fuera necesario, pero solo bastó ¿Cuánto? ¿Dos meses? Para que me engañaras y peor fue con quién lo hiciste… siento un poco de pena él - soltó al final para retroceder enfadado

- ¿Porque no volviste con él entonces?

- Porque no soy tan idiota – Declaró con tristeza- de cualquier forma es algo que no te interesa

- Entonces… no hay ninguna posibilidad

-Ninguna, así que por favor, ya no te me acerques, si no es por la música, será mejor no hablar, no quiero terminar odiándote de verdad – Con esas ultima palabras Shuichi dio por terminada la conversación y al igual que la última vez que hablaron caminó sin voltear a verlo, pero se detuvo a escuchar lo último que dijera el mayor.

- Sin ti ya no me queda nada… perdóname - musitó arrepentido

- Debiste pensar en eso antes de cometer semejante estupidez… si creíste que no me daría cuenta te equivocaste, así que deja tus caprichos porque yo ya te perdoné – y sin más se fue con paso decidido hacia su camarín tarareando la última canción de su concierto

Sakuma Ryuichi se quedó ahí parado, en medio del pasillo donde tuvo la última conversación con un antiguo amor, tenía que admitir que más que el corazón roto, tenía el orgullo herido, puesto que en poco tiempo lo que creía seguro se le había ido como agua de las manos. Sin querer recordó lo que sucedió luego de que Shuichi lo descubriera

_**-SHUICHIII –Gritó, sin embargo fue ignorado. Se apresuró a seguir al cantante, pero paró en seco al darse cuenta que no sacaría nada si lo detenía, y menos si lo encaraba bruscamente. Se giró para darle la cara al "otro", con quién había sido encontrado en plano acto – Por favor vete – pidió. Más bien ordenó**_

_**-Pero.. – intento responder el acompañante **_

_**-Pero nada – le interrumpió – solo vete y olvida que esto pasó**_

_**El amante de turno suspiro cansado y se colocó la camiseta que había sido olvidada en alguna parte de la habitación**_

_**-Yo mismo no estoy en posición de replicarte nada, pero sabías que esto pasaría algún día - pronunció acercándose a la puerta y tocándole el hombro al mayor - si seguías con ese juego él se daría cuenta. Alguien como Shuichi no se consigue solo por capricho - Acto seguido lo besó cansinamente en los labios – Lamento decir que te has quedado sin pan ni pedazo…**_

_**-No… Tatsuha – Suplicó en mayor reaccionando ante lo que le decía.**_

_**- Hasta ahora me doy cuenta, yo tampoco quiero ser un capricho más para ti… - Tomó el pomo de la puerta y antes de salir susurró – Yo te quería de verdad, pero ya que… Adiós Ryuichi.**_

Después de eso, ya no volvió a ver más al menor de los Uesugi y la verdad es que tampoco tenía la esperanza de volver a verlo; y como él le dijo en su oportunidad, realmente no se quedó con nada.

Por enésima vez en la noche, suspiro cansado y derrotado se dirigió hacia la salida, tendría una larga noche tratado de entender los actos que cometió sabiendo las consecuencias que tendría.

Shuichi por su parte siguió caminando enérgicamente hacia su estancia al llegar a la puerta, por segunda vez en la noche se detuvo en seco. Podría estar preparado para todo, menos para el olor a tabaco que emanaba desde el interior de la habitación...

* * *

N

K

Espero que disfrutaran leerlo como yo disfruté escribirlo, y también espero haberlos sorprendido con cómo se desarrolló la historia.

Espero sus lindo reviews


End file.
